Access to a database instance in some database configurations and environments is either granted to or not granted to a user or other data consuming entity on an all or nothing basis. That is, the data consuming user or other entity is either granted full access to the database instance or not. As an example, a data consuming user or other entity might be granted access to a database table for a database instance. As such, the data consuming user or other entity will be able to see and access all of the data of the database table. For example, all of the data on a line or row of a database table will be visible or accessible to the data consuming user or other entity granted access or authorization to the database instance.
However, some users, applications, and other entities may have a desire for a technological tool to efficiently implement a database authorization policy using a column-level access control.